bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Qngff
'Qngff '''is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 4. He got into a quick alliance called "voice chat, not fats" with other houseguests who also happened to be in the discord voice chat. His allies in this alliance were Aguy, Whisk, Sex and Matt. He had a strange rivalry with Chicken which was started by Chicken, and although they were against each other for a majority of the game they both made it pretty far. Along with his VCNF alliance he also developed relationships with other people in the house. He had good relationships with Amelia and Tessa but unfortunately for him they were big targets of the house and he had to watch them get evicted. The cycle he was voted out, he thought he was being used as a pawn, but ended up being the main target. When he discovered this, he was blindsided and was truly upset. He felt like Alex was going to make it to the end because everyone viewed him as weak, and threatened the house that if he actually made it, he would be voting for Alex to win. Unfortunately, nothing he could say was enough to save him and he ended up being evicted. Q became the fourth member of the jury. Qngff returned in Big Brother 8. He was excited to get his second chance at the game and didn’t want to blow it. Upon entering the house he reunited with Whisk and Aguy who he knew from his past season. They reformed an alliance they had and named it VCNF the reprisal. On his past season his houseguests told him that he did not have the best social game and coming into this season that was what Q wanted to work on. He made sure he messaged everyone everyday and tried to talk and start conversations with them. Qngff also wanted to create a larger alliance to feel more protected in the house. He formed the nameless hoes which consisted of him, Aguy, NoAvi, Skylar, Tanner, Tessa, Walker and Whisk. Although some houseguests were excited to be in an alliance others were confused as they were not asked in advance and felt that the people chosen were random. After his ally Whisk won HOH and nominated one of their alliance members Skylar, he felt that it would be bad for his game if she were to leave. After winning POV, Whisk agreed to backdoor Bailey which opened the way for him to use the POV on Skylar keeping her safe. However, to everyone else Skylar seemed inactive and felt that him, Skylar and Whisk were a lot closer. Thus, it painted a target on himself which landed him on the block the following cycle which was backwards week. During this week the house voted on two nominees, and Qngff received the second most votes behind Whoopi. He was the house target but he was able to win POV and secure his safety for another week. The replacement nominee ended up being one of his closest allies Aguy, who ended up getting evicted. Romey ended up winning HOH the following week and went with the house which resulted in Qngff once again being nominated alongside Whoopi. Unfortunately for him, he was not able to win the POV again, but instead Whoopi did. He ended up being a final nominee next to his ally Skylar. He did his best to reach out to everyone and campaign though felt people weren’t being receptive. He forgot about the rule of lying about powers and told houseguests he received a power that allowed the houseguest who received the most votes to stay as opposed to be evicted. Although the houseguests he told didn’t believe him, he had to admit to making it up and received a strike for breaking the rules. Although he tried to tell others he would be a target over them, the house still felt he was a huge threat. Qngff was the next houseguest to be evicted from the big brother house in a 10-2 vote. Biography Player History - ''Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History References Category:Season 4 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:7th Place Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Season 8 Houseguests